


Replaced?

by peggys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggys/pseuds/peggys
Summary: You start to become suspicious that your best friend, Steve, is starting to replace you with Sharon.





	Replaced?

It had been a couple weeks since your best friend Steve had started replacing you with Sharon Carter. First, he started sparring with her instead of you. He started hanging out with her more. Without you. Of course, is not like you weren’t invited, but you felt as if you weren’t. Sharon was smart, funny, and beautiful, and maybe Steve was just growing tired of your friendship.

But recently, he did something that caused every ounce of rage and jealousy previously boiling in your blood to erupt like a volcano.

You were scheduled to go on a mission with Steve. He told you that Sharon was going instead and that you could take a two week break from work. He was replacing you. You were sure of it. It didn’t seem like something he would do, but you ignored the small part of your brain that told you that that was the craziest idea you’d ever had.

That night, you called Natasha into your room. She opened your bedroom door, and as you told her to come in, she sat down at the foot of your bed.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She asked.

You had been crying. Your eyes were red and puffy, your nose a bit runny. “It’s Steve.” You sniffled. “I think he’s replacing me with Sharon.”

“He’s not.” She reassured. “He loves you more than anything in this entire world. He would never hurt you like that.”

“Well then why are doing everything together? Training, going on missions? What else could it be?” You asked, wiping the tears from your face.

“I don’t know.” She said. “But I know for a fact he’s not trying to replace you.”

~One week later, Sharon and Steve arrive back from their mission~

Natasha had texted you when Steve got home. You decided to ignore it. Although it became difficult to when he walked into your room.

“Hey, (Y/N), you okay? You didn’t come to say hi.” He asked, sitting on your bed next to you.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You said, very obviously not fine,

“I’m not stupid. What’s going on?”

“You’re replacing me.” You said, trying to eliminate the shakiness out of your voice as you fought back tears.

“That’s the craziest thing I’ve ever heard.” He said, looking into your eyes.

“Really? Because it seems about right to me.” You spat back.

“Why would you think that? What did I do?”

“She’s training with you when I should be, she’s going on missions with you when I should be.” You held back more tears. “What the hell else would be going on?”

“Listen- the only reason she’s been with me instead if you is-” He paused.

“Is what? I’m not good enough? I’m boring for you now?” You demanded.

He let out a deep sigh and took a shaky breath. “I love you.’ He confessed. “Not like, the friend love. I love you. I’m in love with you.” 

You were shocked at what you were hearing. “Why would you do that because you love me?” You asked.

“Because I can’t stand to see you get hurt.” He said.

“Steve..”

“Yeah?” 

“I love you too.” You said, wrapping your arms around his muscular torso, him returning the favor. He kissed the top of your head and you kissed his collar bone, exposed from beneath his shirt. “I’m sorry I flipped out at you like that.” 

“It’s okay.” He said, placing a chaste kiss on your lips. “I kinda deserved it.” He kissed you again. You kissed back.


End file.
